


Black Lace

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Erotica, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Kink, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim watches as Spock slowly moves his body in a most seductive way.</p><p> Art by: Tarenteljazz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Lace

I am uncertain if this is due to my race.

I am half-human, which I often must face.

There is a need, a desire in me that I cannot erase.

I no longer fight it, in fact I must embrace.

Jim understands and he enjoys my slow moving grace.

For he has found nirvana as I dance in black lace.


End file.
